<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totally Not Sick Deceit by thedancingstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799029">Totally Not Sick Deceit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm'>thedancingstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badly Written, Deceit is sick, Everyone helps, I mean no he's not, I've never written a roceit before, M/M, Not the roceit... Just generally, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, everyone likes everyone, hope you get well!, i worked on this at 2 in the morning, it's really fluffy, like oof, not even edited, this is a get well fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit is not sick! He just likes his warmth....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Totally Not Sick Deceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/gifts">noyin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm writing this for LavenderMochi. Hope you get well soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sick!” Deceit says for the fifth time. He’s getting really <em>sick</em> of telling people that! But, oh look, Patton just smiles at him.</p><p>“I made you a tea. Because you are <em>not</em> sick, and you like tea,” he says, handing a cup with warm tea. Deceit takes it and puts it up to his face. The liquid warms up Deceit, and he just melts, giving a little ‘mm’ with his eyes closed.</p><p>It takes five seconds for him to realize that Patton is still in front of him, still smiling.</p><p>Deceit flings his eyes open. “Thank you! Get out of here!” He demands harshly.</p><p>A grinning Patton nods, saying, “You’re welcome!” Deceit won’t admit it, but he is really glad that Patton did not take his tone seriously.</p><p>Eh… he did mean it seriously, darn it!</p><p>Patton turns to walk away, but Deceit just pulls him into a hug with the arms that are not holding the warm, definitely delicious tea. Patton giggles, and without hesitation, wraps his arms around Deceit. Deceit rests his head on Patton’s shoulder. He sighs in content. Patton’s hugs are warm. They’re always genuine. If by chance, some random time, if he has to hug Patton, or at the <em>very rare </em> times Patton comes to hug him, Deceit knows that they will be full of warmth and – …well – and love. Deceit <em>hates</em> warm, lovable hugs. Get him away!</p><p>“You are so clingy when you’re sick,” Patton whispers, just making an observation over actually trying to tease. Not that Patton ever teases.</p><p>Muffled, Deceit mumbles, “I’m <em>not…</em>” His mind is hazy because he’s warm and comfortable, so he can’t decide whether he wants to say he’s not clingy or sick. So he chooses to say both, “…clingy or sick.”</p><p>Patton giggles. “Okay.” and hugs tighter.</p><p>Finally Deceit lets go. “Thanks,” he mutters.</p><p>Patton sends one last sunshine smile before walking away.</p><p>Darn it. Now the only thing making Deceit warm is the tea. He needs- wants some warmth. Wait… maybe he needs warmth, not want. What is he talking about?</p><p>Deceit walks aimlessly. But then he thinks maybe he should go to his room. He has a space heater and very large blankets. He takes a sip of his tea. He decides, yeah, he’ll go to his room.</p><p>Ooooohh…. Well Roman’s room is in between where he is standing, and his room. Gosh darn it, and the door is open. And Roman is standing right at the door frame? Oh… uh…. Roman is warm.</p><p>Deceit leans onto Roman’s chest.</p><p>“Hey, my dear!” Roman says, putting his arms around Deceit. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Eh.” Deceit doesn’t feel like replying because now, his mind is hazy again.</p><p>Roman laughs, “Ohh I love you!” Deceit’s arms that are not holding the mug with the tea, slither around Roman’s body to pull him closer. His face does <em>not</em> feel like it’s burning right now.</p><p>Deceit feels a presence of another person. This person also hugs Deceit. By the way he smells, it’s Virgil.</p><p>“Aw look at you. I want a hug, too!” Virgil says. He doesn’t stay long in the group. So, he backs away, and then takes Deceit’s tea. Wait huh?! No!</p><p>But Deceit can’t stop him. And apparently he can’t stop himself from using his now free hands to hug Roman even more. Roman squeezes.</p><p>“I’ll put this tea on the nightstand,” Virgil says, going into Roman’s room. Huh? Virgil’s going to put Deceit’s tea in Roman’s room? Why?</p><p>“Hey, let’s stop standing in the middle of the hallway. Let’s go into my room,” Roman suggests. Oh… that’s why.</p><p>Deceit just follows. For some reason, Roman’s room is the second warmest room of all the sides’ rooms. Deceit has a hierarchy of warm rooms: the first being his, then Roman’s, then Patton’s. If he want to be warm and not lonely, he goes to either his boyfriend’s room, or his best friend’s room. And he only does not go in his boyfriend’s room if Virgil is in there.</p><p>Oh Roman is so warm, and so safe, and comfortable. Deceit can stay in his arms forever. They fall on the bed. Goodness, how did they walk all the way there? Roman pulls the covers over them. He then just lets go slowly.</p><p>“No!” Deceit cries out suddenly. He then stutters, “I-I mean, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>“That’s alright, I’ll stay, my dear,” Roman says softly. “I just wanted to set the heat higher, that’s all.”</p><p>So maybe it would be beneficial for Roman to leave. He would turn on the heat, and Deceit wouldn’t be so cold, even though he’s not cold right now. On the very other hand, if he lets Roman do that, he won’t be warm from the moment Roman leaves to when he comes back. And that could be a very long time.</p><p>“And maybe change into my pajamas,” Roman thinks out loud.</p><p>Well… his pajamas are loose fitting…. Maybe Deceit can win at this. He just has to let go of Roman for, like, a second. Maybe two.</p><p>“Very well...” Deceit sighs, putting his hands up to his head.</p><p>Roman giggles. “My dear, I’m gonna need you to let go with all of your arms,” Roman whispers, and kisses Deceit’s forehead. Ah! Roman is trying to distract him! Well it <em>isn’t</em> going to work, that devilish – not that isn’t the right word…-- heavenly handsome prince!</p><p>Then Roman kisses Deceit’s nose. Well… this is getting harder to resist. But, again, it <em>isn’t</em> going to work!</p><p>Then Roman releases his ultimate weapon, and gives a quick, sweet, loving peck on his lips. Well, all of Deceit’s hands fly to his face to cover his blush. No. He <em>isn’t</em> blushing. His body is <em>definitely not</em> burning up now. He’s <em>not</em> totally warm right now.</p><p>And it does seem like two seconds pass before Roman comes back. He slides under the covers and hugs Deceit, pulling him closer. Deceit hums. He folds his first pair of arms into his chest, while the other two pair hug Roman back. Oh my gosh does it feel like the life. Deceit closes his eyes, feeling safe, warm, and comfortable. Just like it should in a very handsome prince’s arms.</p><p>“Rest well, my dear,” Roman whispers, again with the kisses. He pecks at Deceit’s face. Then he lands on Deceit’s lips again. This time it’s a longer, deeper kiss. Oh this is definitely making Deceit feel better. Not that he’s sick, or anything.</p><p>Roman pulls away. Deceit can’t help but let out a small whine. “I mean,” Deceit starts, totally <em>not</em> embarrassed, “sigh.”</p><p>Roman titters. “I love you, my dear!”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Deceit mumbles, feeling himself drift away. The last thing he hears is Roman’s chortle. Deceit falls asleep, in the warm, comfortable hold of Roman, and Roman’s blankets. And if this is what happens if he’s “sick,” then might as well make them think he’s sick. Even though he’s not…</p><p>And he’s definitely <em>not clingy </em>when he’s sick!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why is it 3 in the morning? Already?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>